Conventionally, there has been known an electronic control unit (electronic device) that includes a circuit board (substrate) and a press-fit terminal (see, for example, Patent Literature 1: JP 2004-134301 A). The circuit board includes a through hole into which the press-fit terminal is fit and a conductor (land) formed in a wall of the through hole.
In Patent Literature 1, the press-fit terminal is fit into the through hole via a jig for press fitting. After inserting a hollow jig into the through hole, the press-fit terminal is fit into the jig. Next, the jig is removed from the through hole, and then the press-fit terminal is fit into the through hole. Compared with a way of press-fitting without the jig, it is possible to suppress an increase in load applied to the circuit board generated when press-fitting the press-fit terminal. Therefore, damage to the circuit board due to the press-fitting of the press-fit terminal can be suppressed.
However, in the above-described way, the width of the press-fit terminal along a direction perpendicular to the thickness direction of the circuit board needs to be narrower than the internal diameter of the jig. In other words, greater deformation of the press-fit terminal is needed as compared with a way without using the jig. Thus, there is concern about plastic deformation of the press-fit terminal. When the plastic deformation of the press-fit terminal occurs after pulling out the jig, a contact reaction force applied to the substrate from the press-fit terminal may decrease. As a result, after pulling out the jig, a holding force acting between the press-fit terminal and the circuit board may be decreased.
In view of the above, it is an objective of the present disclosure to provide an electronic device that suppresses an increase in load applied to a substrate when press-fitting the press-fit terminal and that maintains a holding force between the substrate and the press-fit terminal.